guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gares Redstorm
__TOC__ Archive1 Archive2 Archive3 Archive4 Real World Guild Wars Class Taking the quiz brought to my attention by Phoenix on Fun page created by Gem. My results for the Prophecies quiz: Mesmer 75% Warrior 75% Necromancer 50% Elementalist 40% Ranger 35% Monk 20% Even had a tiebreaker question between Mesmer and Warrior, it was that close. --Gares Redstorm 09:52, 12 May 2006 (CDT) My results for the Factions edition quiz: Warrior 94% Assassin 81% Mesmer 75% Ritualist 69% Elementalist 63% Ranger 63% Monk 44% Necromancer 44% No tiebreaker here, but I guess even with my charm ;) , I still have a fighter mentality. -Gares Redstorm 12:51, 20 June 2006 (CDT) DoA greens... I don't now if you buy greens or just farm them (I never buy a green I can farm), but if you want, I get loads of greens in DoA that I just abhor and don't even have the time to sell (I even pay a guildie of mine 25% commission to try and sell the decent ones). If you want I can off load some of them onto you. Some I'll flat out give away, some you can pay a moocher's fee for. :P --Karlos 09:37, 20 January 2007 (CST) :Ooh watcha got? ;) - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 02:23, 21 January 2007 (CST) Please check this place Some1 is bein offensive here.He told me and Asmodius we were... something i dont want to say but its bad. Verging on racist I would like to draw your attention to Build talk:D/any The Blessed Dervish, where two users, one anon, the other User:Reedem@G-account attacked a contributor for his/her poor grasp of the English language. G-wiki is for everyone -- no one should be afraid to contribute for fear of ridicule over their limitations when using English as a second language. There are plenty of editors who happily go about the task in hand of correcting errors of spelling, punctuation and grammar, enabling all to contribute their IDEAS and CONCEPTS - which to all of us, as GW players, should be universal. It isn't for me to tell you what action to be taken in this case, merely to draw it to your attention and point out that racism - no matter how subtle or cleverly worded, has NO place in Guild Wiki and should be stamped out wherever it rears its ugly little head. Thanks. Fox Bloodraven 05:51, 21 January 2007 (CST) :I think it was quite unreasonable to put racist words into other peoples mouths, saying "A warning on the edit screen that only white, English-speaking editors should use the wiki?". This is not what either of those users was saying. :I do not agree with the way in which the users on that page have acted (although reading through it, these two users are not the only ones guilty of ridiculing someone else's level of English literacy), but I wish you had criticised them in a more diplomatic way. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:37, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::It's 1AM here so I'm not spending much time on this now but I don't see it as racist. A user's ability to write English was mocked but there weren't any racist overtones, it could just as well have been a young person. I know the person said they were not a native English speaker but the person's background wasn't made fun of, just their ability to write English. It wasn't racist although it was disappointing to read, anyway I'm off to bed now. --Xasxas256 08:54, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::Good night Xas :D <LordBiro>/<Talk> 09:18, 21 January 2007 (CST) ::::*Punches in at the time clock* Morning. I read the statements and I have actually watched that build talk in the past. In my take on the situation, it's obvious they are commenting on how the build is written, grammatical mistakes, sentence structure, etc. We get all types of people on this wiki, that includes non-native English speakers, users that would rather comment instead of helping out and being a positive influence. Not everyone you met here is going to be professional or even nice. I saw the author to plead for help in making his build grammatically correct and no one did anything until lately. It's always going to be that way unfortunately. ::::I don't see anything to warrent administrative action and trust me, when I look, I look hard. I'm sorry, but this is one of those times where I feel I have to keep my banning gun in it's holster for this, but those users could have been more tactful in their comments. — Gares 10:49, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::::Okay, well the wiki operates democratically and the majority wisdom so far is that the remarks were tactless but not intended as I construed them. I'm no stranger to making offensive comments myself, I will abide by the concensus of opinion. Fox Bloodraven 16:28, 21 January 2007 (CST) :::: <LordBiro>/<Talk> 12:15, 21 January 2007 (CST) :Nice. ;) — Gares 18:56, 21 January 2007 (CST) Personal Comments I responded to your comment left on my talk page about "Personal Comments" if you care to take a look at my response. Thank you. — Jyro X 16:14, 22 January 2007 (CST) Our NWN wiki So, uh, it seems kind of dead. On average, something like two edits per three days over the last 30 days. The content compared to nwnwiki.org's is lacking. Is there a reason to keep it running? --Fyren 03:09, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I don't see a reason myself. Sadly, Karlos' idea was good and had lots of potential and I being a DnD fan, was excited to pitch in. Who doesn't love a dwarf in full plate mail dual-wielding two dwarven war axes? However, the admin staff left for various reasons. Tanaric left gamewikis, Karlos abandoned it, and I couldn't keep my concentration focused on GuildWiki, NeverWiki, play both games, keep leading my guild, and contribute to both sites enough to make a difference. I could have left GuildWiki to concentrate solely on NeverWiki like Bishop did to concentrate on HammerWiki, but I put too much time into Guild Wars to just throw that away. :The combination of lack of a dedicated userbase and the competition of nwnwiki.org's already established userbase and their past popularity as a great place as a NWN knowledge base added to the failure of NeverWiki. Coincidently, my NWN2 game is still in the EB Games bag it was put in. — Gares 08:06, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I never bought the game, I was greatly frustrated with the reviews and the issues which I KNOW will bother me (have no taste for games with poor UI design). Inexcusable. I might gather enough interest to play it, but it has not happened yet. --Karlos 07:04, 27 January 2007 (CST) Mistaken Identity Yeah Xeon had the wrong guy, it's ok slashed the right guy with my errr sword of justice. Or something similar anyway :P --Xasxas256 08:21, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Oooooh apparently your sword is bigger than mine, or you rolled a critical. Sorry, best DnD reference I could think of! --Xasxas256 08:23, 24 January 2007 (CST) :lol. your conflict was very close to mine, "And I was mid-ban when you beat me due to my longer reason for banning. Your sword of justice is swift, but mine does more damage" ;) — Gares 08:26, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::I didn't conflict, like you said, you had a longer reason, you can spot the DnD fan by the superior dialog :P I'll just have stick to my oversimplification! --Xasxas256 :::No, I conflicted with your reponse regarding DnD. Yeah...well, I have a 2d4 Scythe with a x4 crit multipler with my added bonuses from Weapons Master epic class of +1 added to crit multiplier, making it x5 and my crit range 19-20. :P — Gares 08:42, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::::Pfffft, I've got Magic Missiles so there! :P They'll make your weapons master pale! --Xasxas256 08:49, 24 January 2007 (CST) :::::You failed to ask my primary profession. With my Cleric spells, I cast my 5th level spell, Spell Immunity. Good luck getting that level 1 arcane spell through that. :P — Gares 08:53, 24 January 2007 (CST) :wait, what did i do this time? >_> -- Xeon 09:16, 24 January 2007 (CST) ::oh shit, whoops. -- Xeon 09:17, 24 January 2007 (CST) Eh? You said on somebody's talk page (can't be arsed digging it up) that authors are allowed to vote on their own builds. I seem to remember it being different in the past. Has it changed, or was I wrong the whole time? -Auron 07:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) :It was Sigm@'s talk page. On GuildWiki:Build vetting procedure, it states "Everyone can vote for builds." There is nothing in the Builds policy that states an author cannot vote for their build. And as such. just like any other voting procedures, the creator can vote as well. An example, in an RFA, the nominator can vote as well as the nominee if they wish. :I did not get on Sigm@ for that though, and have not noticed it until that time. I reprimanded him for striking out the vote, for which only admins can do. "Do NOT strike out other people's votes or delete them for any reason. If you think a vote is objectionable in any way, report it to an admin (see GW:ADMIN for a list of admins)." That was taken directly from the vetting procedure page. :I just stumbled upon that talk page, noticed the strikeout, and was unaware it had been done in the past. Either way, I hope this helps to answer your question. — Gares 07:49, 26 January 2007 (CST) You're gay Don't upload pictures of elephants on guild wiki, cockfag. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.90.73.61 (talk • ) 14:05, January 26, 2007 (CST). :Banned. Don't resort to name-calling and insults. --- Barek (talk • ) - 14:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::This really isn't relevant to anything but really, what sort of insult is that? Its like modern language has really gone downhill. It doesn't even make logical sense. Of course my reaction to this is likely due to a joke list I read this morning about "When Insults had class". One of the good ones being : "He had delusions of adequacy." -- Walter Kerr. See? Much nicer. ;) And btw, that wasn't directed at anyone. Lojiin 15:00, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::Right when I read the title, I knew I was going to smile and sure enough, he brightened my day. Though it is a good thing Barek handled this before I saw it. — Gares 15:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::Gares smells! — Skuld 15:24, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::zohmagod skuldles... banfurlief --Jamie 15:28, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::::::*sniffs* Maybe just a little :P — Gares 16:32, 26 January 2007 (CST) :::::::...*Pst!* Gares likes girls. Girls have cooties. So Gares must have cooties. Pass it on. :P --Rainith 17:04, 26 January 2007 (CST) — 130.58 (talk) 18:12, 27 January 2007 (CST) :LOL! Isn't a userbox what got us into this mess in the first place? --Rainith 18:22, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Yup. We're back at the beginning. It's like the circle of life or something. — 130.58 (talk) 02:11, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::And yet I still have cooties. Oh well, I'll take cooties any day over not having them ;) — Gares 14:21, 28 January 2007 (CST) You're still gay... fag —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 66.90.73.77 (talk • ) 15:49, January 29, 2007 (CST). Ichigo's block? Why was he blocked, he e-mailed me and I looked and it seems like he was joking. I saw Auron ask you and then say you talked to him in game about it. May I enquire here, why you blocked him? On the record. --Karlos 07:05, 27 January 2007 (CST) :It is already on the record as the reason was stated in User talk:Ichigo724#Another, but I will expand on it however. The context in which the word, Noob, was used gave the impression to be in an insulting manner after carefully reviewing the build, its instructions, the votes, and the discussion thread. Apathy made an innocent and slighty interrogative comment regarding Auron's statement about IoW being a good enough cover. Then the reply made to Apathy starting with "Noob", looked not to use the word in a jokingly manner, but as an insult to Apathy regarding his statement. As Apathy made no reply to Ichigo's comment, one could surmise that he was indeed insulted and did not want to cause any futher aggrovation. A decision was made. :At no time during his ban did Ichigo try to contact me to explain I may have made a miscalculation, and I was unaware of Auron's statement until Auron pointed it out on MSN during our conversation of the issue. As for the second comment made by Auron, we left the discussion on good terms. — Gares 16:20, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::He was being sarcastic though. Using Illusion of Weakness in the middle of a fight is certain death. There is no response from Apathy to indicate we was offended or sought to pursue this in any way. Ichigo said he tried to contact you but got no response, which is why he contacted me. I have no way of proving or disproving he did. However, the usage of noob was obviously tongue in cheek. If Apathy had shown he was offended, then I would say Ichigo needs to apologize (cause I was brought up to apologize for my humor if it offends), however, there is no evidence indicating that. It was just a case of PvP sarcasm, kinda like saying "Frenzy Heal Sig" or "Echo Mending." ::I believe his ban is unwarranted. I'll remove it, albeit very late as it is, just to have a record that was lifted and did not run its full course. Thanks for the explanation. --Karlos 23:47, 27 January 2007 (CST) :::I think it's a difficult situation. I would hate to think that we had banned someone for a humorous comment, but using words like "noob" is antagonistic and I can't blame Gares for presuming that it was meant as an insult. In this instance, though, I do regret that the ban took place. :::Do you think it would be wise to have a policy where we only block users where the person insulted feels offended by it? Personally I can see two problems there. :::*There could be situations where a comment is obviously meant as humorous but is taken as an insult, in which case there is a dilemma as to what should be done. Depending on the comment I might not be in favour of "forcing" the commenter to apologise, since in some cases it is just that the recipient has no sense of humour. :::*There could be situations where a comment is intended as an insult, but for some reason the recipient does not report it. This could either be because they never read it or they turn the other cheek, or that they just quit the wiki. In this case the absence of action might be seen as vindication of the commenter, which is not something we want. :::I can't see any easy procedures here. The fact that as admins we can act as judge, jury and executioner, noticing a comment that we think is insulting and taking action in autonomy, means that there will always be instances where we block the wrong people. <LordBiro>/<Talk> 08:35, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::::As a friend told me, as seen with this case, there is black, white, but then there is also gray. I propose for those gray cases, the benefit of the doubt would go to the user who posted, unless the alleged attacked user sees it otherwise. Then it is up to the admin to become judge. No matter how we hard we try to surmise the intention of a gray area ourselves, it's always going to be a hit or a miss unfortunately. ::::As most admins have done in the past, if a banned user contacts them and explains the situation, we find that it may in fact be a misunderstanding and the ban is lifted. I am unaware of any such occurance, until this one, where it involved a possible attack on another user. I, for one, do not want to ban an innocent user, and possibly did in this situation. However, I found Ichigo in game this morning and we surmised that he did try to contact me over MSN, yet something interfered, possibly a difference in version or the fact I run Trillian. If the conversation took place earlier or even at all, I probably would have understood it was a misunderstanding and lifted the ban. ::::With a case such as this, it seems we have unvcovered a loophole in GuildWiki:No personal attacks. — Gares 14:18, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::::Well, For case 1 mentioned by Biro, my view would be that it's the right thing to do to appologize. I would not ban a person for being tactless. I would just warn that in time, this user will build negative emotions among enough other users that when he DOES make a mistake, you'll see a lynch mob wanting to hang him. But definitely, if the comment seems innocent and/or non-offensive and a user takes offense to it then the Admin must still exercise his judgement and say, this is not offensive. :::::As for case 2, if a comment is intimidating/insulting in a way that affects the workflow on the wiki, then I would ban even if the insulted user seemed to take no offense. For example, if a user tells another that "****ing noobs like you who don't even have a wolf emote have no business voting on this build" I would slap a ban on that guy. Not as much for the insult as the precedent and the intimidation factor. I might show mercy towards a user with frequent contributions and give him a warning first, but not a new guy coming in on his high horse. --Karlos 19:26, 28 January 2007 (CST)